


我想做你的一只猫

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 如题，短小发言





	我想做你的一只猫

我希望成为你的宠物，成为一只狡猾的猫，不会说话只会蹭蹭蹭，有时乖巧有时捣蛋，你也不会骂我打我你只能爱抚我。因为我随时会跑，气死你急死你让你到处找我，找到我又给我小鱼丁，拼命求我不要再跑。  
然后你给我顺毛。然后我蹭蹭蹭。然后你挠挠我的脖子，我眯着眼做出享受的表情。  
然后我从你的手上溜走，滑下你的身子，肉爪子着地，不留一丝情面的再次专注于我的毛线团或者别的玩物。  
然后弄得房间里到处都是我的毛，你休想清干净。我一出现在你的生活里之后，我就要占领你的全部，休想再赶我走。你的世界里将到处都是我的印记，你的脑子里也是充斥着我可爱的画面。你已经特别害怕失去我了。  
我爱你，但我就是要捉弄你。因为我太爱了，所以我想要看到所有你爱我的样子。所有你为我着魔的样子。你越痴迷，我越开心。  
终于，这个人类是我的了呢..爱我，爱我，爱我，为我发狂。


End file.
